


Everything for him

by Messallina



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messallina/pseuds/Messallina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine loves her son and would do everything to protect him. And everything means simply everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything for him

“You have a beautiful child, Madame Christine de Chagny. “ Said the doctor, smiling at young mother.   
“It’s a son. “ He continued, acting like he could possibly not understand why theyaren't happy.  
 But she knew it. Her husband, Raul de Chagny, looked at her and she was sure, that he knew too.  
It has been only six months since they’ve wedded.Not long enough considering they’ve never dared to breach bounds of propriety before it.   
“So, a son.” Raul finally broke the silence.   
„Yes. Have you got a name for him in mind?”  Christine wanted to say something, but the doctor continued.   
„I know, it's a little unexpected situation after six months of marriage, but I'm man without prejudices...“  
Of course he knew it too, she thinks, the journalists had nothing else to do but pursuing the singer who practically overnight became Madame de Chagny. But she had a name for her son.   
„I would very much like to name him Charles, after my late father.”  
And after his father’s father, Erik's father, she added in her mind. It seemed so long ago, when she, in his lair, made her choice – she’d become Erik's living bride and saved Raoul's life. She had only done what she had to! Or no?  
She knew, Erik loved her and wanted her to stay with him. What would he do now, after reading of Madame de Chagny's son, which can't possibly be Raoul's, a fact he knows quite well? Would he come, kidnap his son and bring him to his house in the cellars? Charles is only a little child and bears no guild of all this. He would not pay for parents sins. She would protect him from his father. Nobody would hurt him. Ever.   
„I will protect you from Erik and from anyone else who would want to cause you harm. I swear it to you. And oath shall be kept.”  
She whispered to Charles's ear, so nobody else could hear her.

Raoul wanted to introduce Charles to society and let matrons fawn over him, but Christine claimed to be ill and then she said she is not ready to socialize with noble people from Raoul's society. She said she is only poor, orphan singer and the other women’s are dames with upbringing very much different than her own. She would feel inadequate in their company.  
Her husband tried to understand her at first.  
  
 But now she forced him to dismiss all of their servants.   
„We don't need them.”  Christine said, looking at her husband with calm albeit a little sad smile gracing her lips.  
Raoul tried to contradict her.   
„We should keep the nurse. You-“  
She didn’t let him finish the sentence and with for her unusual anger shouted at him.   
„You think that I can't take care of my own son?! Who else, when not I?!  Some nurse without any feelings for him?! I am his mother and I will do everything for him! Everything!”  
„Alright, if you take it this way, I will dismiss them.”  
„I am so glad you understand” She sights. Raoul is a bit frightened with her mood swings, but he understands. Charles is her first child and she is still so young. It would get better with time.  
But it did not.  
They were permanently quarreling. When Raoul wanted to take Charles outside their house, Christine accused him of not caring for the boy.   
„You can read every day in the morning papers you are so keen on that some child is kidnaped or killed! You want this happens to my dear Charles? You're so irresponsible, Raoul!”  
  
But even Raoul's patience wasn’t infinite. He felt, that Christine cared for and loved her son more and more every day while the fondness she was felt for him was cold and gone. She drifted from his reach and now her whole universe seemed to revolve around her son. He liked Charles, although he wasn't his father. But Christine’s love for him was far further reaching than ordinary mother’s love. She spent whole days in children's room playing with Charles. She even moved her bed beside Charles's and left Raoul alone in the master bedroom. That was the last straw that broke the camel’s back. But he knew somebody, who can surely help him.  
  
„My mother will come to see her grandson. She will help you with Charles.” And me with you, he added in thought. He braced himself for the storm he knew was coming.  
„No! Get that idea from you mind! Quickly! I don't want help from a person who is practically a stranger to me!”   
Christine had a knife in her hand, because she was preparing meat for Charles's lunch with the little boy laid down on a chair next to her. All the while her poor husband was left to take care of his own food.   
„I've already send her message. She will arrive in the evening. Maybe you should go and prepare her the guest room? She will stay some time here, taking care of Charles. You can have a break from him and spend some time with me.”  
Christine could only incredulous stare at her husband.   
„You're jealous at your son?!”  
„Don’t you dare to pretend you’ve forgotten he's not _my_ son.”  In the moment he said that words, he knew it was mistake.  
Christine knew jealousy could be a very strong emotion, one that shadows all rational thoughts. After all, Erik nearly killed Raoul because of her. And, after all, men are all the same. Maybe, the one she thought to protect her would now be the one to give Charles away because of jealousy.  
No. She swore to Charles that he will forever be safe with her. She had to be strong and do what was necessary. She had to keep her oath.  
Suddenly she remembered the knife she was holding in hand and without a word or even a remorseful though she killed Raoul.   
She looked at her husband's dead body, but felt no guilt. After all, she did it to protect her son! But she knew that this cannot continue this way. Just enough of her sanity remained within her to know that Charles will grow up, start asking too many questions and then it will be out of her power to keep him safe. But she knew of a place where will they be safe forever. Suicide and murder are, of course, sins and their culprits will not be allowed to live in Paradise. But this was different. She only wanted to keep her son safe, didn’t she? And she knew, that He will take care of Charles and, maybe, of her too. And with these thoughts in mind she took the knife from Raoul's chest and stabbed it right to Charles heart without as much as wiping the blood.   
“Hush darling, mother will soon join you.”  
Charles died in her arms with smile on lips, cries soothed by mother’s familiar voice. Immediately after he drew his last breath she put him carefully down, on the floor.  
Suddenly, the postman pushed a newspapers (Raoul's favorite – Époque) through case in the door.  
Christine killed herself without looking at it.  
She never saw the note which announced: Erik is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction, under the same pen-name.


End file.
